Sommet Européen
by Irohana
Summary: Sadiq aimerait beaucoup rentrer dans l'Union Européenne. Si les réunions pour y parvenir n'était pas si compliqué... Petit One-shot.


Titre: Sommet Européen

Pairing: Un peu de tout, sous entendu Turquie/Grèce, Prusse/Autriche, Amérique/USA …

Rating: K+

Genre: General/Humour

Disclaimer: APH est la propriété de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Note: Tout d'abord, cette fic à été écrite avec l'aide de Wolfie alias Austria, qui, ne possédant pas de compte sur , je me permets de poster ici. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira et vous fera ne serait-ce qu'un peut rire.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Sadiq, d'une importance capitale. En effet, aujourd'hui était son jour de rentrée dans l'Union Européenne…. Une fois qu'il aurait convaincu les autres pays. Il déboutonna un ou deux boutons de sa chemise, après tout il y avait des nations féminines dans l'union et ça plairait sans doute à Francis, et fit son plus beau sourire au miroir.

Il sorti, se mit en marche pour rejoindre les 27 autres crét… pays qu'il rejoindrait peut-être. Son entrée avait provoqué beaucoup de bruit, de conflits et d'interrogations dans l'union. Cela avait d'ailleurs provoqué une nouvelle dispute entre Francis et Arthur, enfin tout ceci était une excuse de toute manière Angleterre aurait prit n'importe quoi comme excuse pour passer sa mauvaise humeur, et vu qu'Alfred n'était pas là pour prendre la place de Francis…  
Il prit place dans son avion et ferma les yeux, en route pour le pays des pâtes et pizza en tout genre. Turquie espérait vivement que les portes de l'Europe s'ouvriront simplement devant lui, simplement…

--

Une démarche fière, une veste de cuir, un paquet Macdonald dans la main, Sadiq n'avait aucune hésitation sur la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- Amérique, dit-il en souriant, que fais-tu ici ?

Des traces de ketchup autour de la bouche, les cheveux décoiffés, c'était fou ce qu'Alfred pouvait faire gamin entre deux guerre.

- En tant que THE héro, je suis venu assister à la réunion pour voir ce qui se passe en Europe.

Et pour énerver Angleterre aussi, mais ça c'était la raison inavouée. Ils continuèrent à marcher quelque instant avant de croiser la silhouette familière de Ludwig accompagnée de Prusse qui paraissait hésiter entre s'enfuir en courant ou fusiller son frère qui semblait le harceler sur un certain Italien. Il les salua d'un simple geste de la tête et commença à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre.

L'enfer commençait.

Pendant quelques instants, Sadiq cru que l'apocalypse avait commencé. On pouvait voir d'un côté Arthur entrain d'étouffer soigneusement Francis avec sa cravate, le cri de douleur était d'ailleurs celui de Francis essayant de s'éloigner de l'anglais, Hongrie entrain d'échanger des doujinshi avec Belgique devant l'air contrit de Roderich et Lovino essayant de réveiller Antonio. En observant les trois nations à ses côtes, Turquie aperçu Prusse retenant Ludwig qui tentait de partir en courant avant que…

« Allemagne ! Allemagne »

L'Italien aussi aidait à monter le niveau de décibel. Heureux dans cette cacophonie qu'il créait lui même d'habitude, il avait remarqué Sadiq, au fond de la salle, pétrifié, la poignée de la porte encore à la main. Italie recherchait Allemagne pour lui faire part de ses commentaires à propos de ce nouveau venu.

Sadiq hésitait encore à faire demi-tour le plus discrètement possible lorsqu'Allemagne le poussa à l'intérieur de la salle et fit taire l'assemblée. Impossible d'échapper à la volonté d'Allemagne, Sadiq alla donc prendre place.

Suite à quoi, Alfred pris joyeusement la parole.

- Alors donc, aujourd'hui l'ordre du jour est : faut-il installer plus de McDonald en Europe, je pense d'ailleurs que...

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici Alfred, le coupa Arthur nerveusement après avoir lâché Francis qui avait pris une couleur donc la plupart des états présents ne connaissaient pas, c'est un sommet européen il me semble, et en plus de ça ton ordre du jour n'a absolument aucun rapport avec la réunion, nous sommes ici pour discuter de l'entrée de Turquie dans l'Union Européenne.

- Toujours aussi aimable, Arthur.

- Toujours aussi sans-gêne, Alfred.

- Allemagne... ! s'écria Italie, les yeux grands ouverts dans une attitude inquiète vers Allemagne, un drapeau blanc s'agitant frénétiquement au dessus de sa tête.

Allemagne fit donc régner l'ordre européen, chassant fermement Alfred. Impossible d'échapper à la volonté d'Allemagne avons nous dit.

- Sadiq, vous êtes donc candidat pour rejoindre l'Union Européenne.

- Si ça ne fait pas 3 fois que l'on le répète, on n'en est pas loin. Oui, je souhaite rejoindre votre alliance, et j'espère que cela vous préoccupe plus que ce cher Grèce...

Suède poussa Grèce du coude qui se s'étira dans une sorte de miaulement.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Grèce ressemblait à un chaton, comme c'est mignon susurra Francis, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Prusse et Espagne obtempèrent d'ailleurs a ce moment là et durent éviter pour l'un une poêle, pour l'autre une tomate.

- Francis, hurla Arthur un reversant sa tasse de thé sur la magnifique nappe en dentelle d'Autriche, si tu ne veux pas de nouveau que j'écrase ton pays arrête tout de suite tes insinuations maudit Froggie !

- Tant que tu ne me force pas à avaler ta nourriture mon très cher Arthur, roucoula Francis en battant des cils d'un air ridicule. À l'autre bout de la table, on pouvait voir Belgique hurler de rire en tapant des poings sur la table.

- Pourrait-on en revenir à mon sujet, repris Sadiq, désemparé.

- Comme c'est charmant !

Un froid sibérien s'abattit tout un coup sur l'assemblée tandis qu'une aura violette envahissait les lieux…

On entendit Lettonie retenir un hoquet. Estonie se redressa, ainsi qu'Allemagne qui commençait à se demander si cette réunion allait se finir un jour.

- Tout comme USA, je suis venu voir comment se passait la réunion, expliqua Russie avec un sourire doux et blanc comme la neige. Eh bien Raivis, tu t'en vas ?

- Ivan... soupira Roderich. Attendez donc dans la salle d'à côté, avec Alfred, le temps que cette réunion commence avant toute chose...

- Mais avec plaisir, à bientôt, fit il en s'éloignant.

On entendit la porte claquer, et la pièce reprit sa douce tiédeur.

- C'est moi ou Ivan avait l'air plutôt pressé de rejoindre Alfred, chuchota Hongrie à Belgique, les yeux remplie d'une avidité soudaine.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Belgique sur le même ton, mais je pense que ça cache quelque chose, un peu comme ton mari et Prusse.

Autriche toussa et remonta sa cravate, essayant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, tandis que Prusse ricanait bêtement.

- On pourrait en revenir à moi s'il vous plait, supplia Sadiq d'un ton qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Prit de pitié, Ludwig pris la parole.

- Faisons un premier vote à main levée, qui est pour l'entré de Sadiq dans l'Union.

Une main se leva, suivi d'un grand silence...

- Merci, Grèce... souffla Turquie en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se renversa sur sa chaise, croisant les jambes.

Italie aussi leva sa main, ses yeux plein de compassion.

- Super, marmonna Turquie, celui qui s'est fait représenté par un boys band gay (1) à l'Eurovision et le Mangeur de pâtes, je suis bien avancé...

Hongrie leva la main elle aussi, une nation masculine de plus était toujours très utile, à tous les niveaux…

- Je suis contre, déclara calmement Arthur, je ne vois pas pourquoi Sadiq nous rejoindrait alors que géographiquement il ne fait pas parti de l'Europe.

On entendit des toussotements tout autour de la table.

- Un problème peut être ?

Tout les états se regardèrent, hésitants, tous sauf un, qui n'avait pas apprit ce que voulait dire la délicatesse.

- Toi non plus Angleterre, tu n'es pas rattaché au continent Européen non plus, répondit joyeusement Feliciano avant qu'une main Allemande se mette devant sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer sur sa lancer.

- À mon avis, déclara doucement Finlande, Turquie à autant le droit que Malte ou Chypre de venir nous rejoindre, pas vrai Suède?

- M'i… déclara très sérieusement Berwald en se rapprochant de Finlande.

- Le droit ou pas, le résultat en est là. Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, Grèce... dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

La porte se rouvrit dans un grincement:  
- Tu me dois 10$, camarade capitaliste

Alfred grogna

-Il n'a pas encore été refusé! Ivan, on n'a pas fini!

Nouvelle interlude due à la porte qui se referma sur les deux ennemis.

De nouveau, un silence suivit l'intervention de Russie. Silence brisé par le soupir désabusé d'Arthur devant la conduite de son indépendant d'imbécile de petit frère. Une voix se fît alors attendre:

- Je pense que Turquie a le droit de nous rejoindre, cela va maintenant faire 40ans que l'on lui promet une place dans l'union, ce qui n'est toujours pas fait… Donc, j'appuie la candidature de Sadiq, déclara Héraclès d'une voix plus que monotone devant le regard éberlué des nations voisines.

En effet, voir Grèce éveillé et entendre sa voix était aussi improbable que voir Autriche chanter des chansons paillardes accompagné par un Prusse en jupe rose.

Le plus surpris était sans doute Sadiq qui n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le petit garçon qu'il avait maintes fois essayé de tuer et qui en grandissant l'avait détesté, prendre sa défense auprès des autres.

Allemagne leva un sourcil, surpris. Ce soutient entre rivaux était plus que suspect et ce n'était pas Elizaveta donc le crayon noircissait sa feuille de note qui allait le contredire, cette réunion était pour elle une bénédiction.

France prit la parole:

- En tant que pays fondateur avec Ludwig ou plus exactement Lulu, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, je pense que nous pourrions faire par exemple passez une épreuve à Sadiq pour son intégration, d'ailleurs j'aurais bien une idée que je soumettrais avec plaisir et…

- Ça suffit maintenant hurla Allemagne qui depuis le jour où la réunion avait été décidé n'en pouvait plus, de toutes manières en une seule réunion nous n'arriverons jamais à nous mettre d'accord, surtout si nous sommes interrompu tout le temps, je propose donc de déplacer le sommet à un autre jour.

S'il avait un deuxième point que tout le monde savait sur Ludwig et que personne, pas même Ivan, ne discutait, c'était que lorsqu'il proposait, on obéissait. Ce fut donc dans un bazar indescriptible que tous les pays partirent en même temps, quittant la salle de réunion complètement vide et laissant le pauvre Roderich pleurant sur sa nappe sali par ces monstres.

--

-Dit-moi Héraclès, tu ne voudrais pas venir manger un Grec avec moi?

-…

* * *

(1) Référence à la fic Eurovision de Devil-in-the-box


End file.
